Gorillaz En The Black Parade
by jleonardoriera
Summary: Cuando te hayas ido recuerda que seguiremos así
1. The end

**MUY BUENAS HOY LES TRAIGO UN FANFIC DE LOS SUB-NORMAL POSIBLE GORILLAZ CON 2-D MURIENDO DE CANCER (SI 2-D Y NO MURDOC) Y EN EL DESFILE NEGRO**

 **CAP 1: The end.**

Todo empieza con 2-d despertando en el hospital que había pasado que paso con el muchacho estuvo bebiendo?,estuvo drogándose?, no estuvo fumando tanto que le dio un gran cáncer el pobre idiota estaba muriendo y nadie sabia porque (enserió? Era fumador y no sabían porque) sus amigos lo fueron a visitar

 **Murdoc:** hola idiota como estas.(pregunta angustiado)

 **2-d:** muy mal creo que voy a morir.(le responde de forma desanimada)

 **Murdoc:** no digas eso si tu mueres no podría ganar mas dinero.(porque otra razón le importaría)

 **Russel:** tranquilo D estarás mejor muchas personas sobreviven al cáncer.(opino el único ser que puede soportar un ataque cardíaco)

 **noodle:** no puedo soportarlo.(dijo la asiática muy asustada)

2-d se puso muy nervioso porque no se encontraron donantes para ayudarlo hasta que una visita cambia su vida

 **?:** hola Stuart como estas.(pregunto con nervios desde aquel acontecimiento de su pasado)

 **2-d:** muy mal creo que voy a morir.(respondió asustado porque puede morir)

Los dos se ponen a hablar tranquilamente mientras 2-d solo piensa en su muerte porque cree que va a morir mientras habla le da un abrazo a esa persona que lo fue a visitar mientras hablaban solo hablan de recuerdos del pasado hasta que en un punto 2-d pregunta una cosa importante

 **2-d:** que haces aquí?.(pregunto porque estaba confundido)

 **?:** solo vine a verte porque te extraño.(responde con tristeza porque 2-d estaba muriendo y quería verlo)

Después de esa charla simplemente llega un medico a informa que la hora de visitas termino y que 2-d tiene que dormir,a las 8 de la noche y 2-d estaba tratando de dormir cuando de repente aparecen dos demonios para hablar con el uno era muy formal y muy parecido a un humano cualquiera y el otro tenia una túnica y una mascara de oxigeno a lo que 2-d les hace una pregunta

 **2-d:** ¿si tengo dos manzanas y me como una cuantas me quedan?.(pregunta con su inmenso nivel de estupidez el ojos metidos)

 **Bogieman:** una idiota.(le responde de forma enojada porque bueno es el idiota de 2-d)

 **2-d:** gracias y quien es tu amigo formal.(pregunta de forma inocente)

 **¿:** déjame presentarme a mi mismo yo soy mephistofeles.(se presenta el demonio estafador)

 **2-d:** hola mefisto soy...(no pudo terminar su oración porque fue interrumpido por mefisto)

 **mefisto:** Stuart Pot ya te conozco.(dice viendo en lo profundo de los ojos de 2-d (pero bien profundo))

 **2-d:** de donde me conoces si nunca nos hemos visto las caras(pregunta con mas estupidez)

 **mefisto:** soy un demonio idiota de donde crees.(le dijo al ojos metidos enojado)

Le ofrecieron un trato a 2-d el cual rechazo dijo que prefiere que Dios haga sus actos (no puedo decir la palabra con m que se usa en la biblia),tiempo después 2-d se quedo un buen rato pensando si este es el fin y que Gorillaz se busquen otro vocalista hasta llegando a decir que Murdoc lo fuera

 **Y BUENO ASI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO RECUERDEN QUE EL COPYRIGHT DE GORILLAZ ES DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT Y EL DE THE BLACK PARADE ES GERARD MICKEY WAY RAY TORO Y FRANK IERO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	2. Dead!

**DIGAN DEAD UN BUEN RATO**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ:DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT TBP: GERARD Y MICKEY WAY,FRANK IERO,RAY TORO Y BOB BRYAR**

 **CAP 2: Dead!**

 **2-d:** me siento como una sirena volando por todo el mundo ultima vez que fumo.(dijo eso y encendió un cigarrillo). Se siente bien.(nivel de estupidez: DIOS)

 **Murdoc:** hola idiota como estas.(dijo eso esperando la respuesta habitual de ''bien'')

 **2-d:** muriendo y tu.(le respondió de forma muy inocente).quieres un cigarrillo(nivel de estupidez: CHUCK NORRIS)

 **Murdoc:** oye no creo que debas fumar eso empeora tu estado.(lo dijo solo porque sin el Gorillaz pierde dinero)

 **2-d:** no seas ridículo ni que fuera aquel tipo de haya que ya acaba de morir.(señalo al paciente de MCR) solo relajate.(nivel de estupidez:DIOS Y CHUCK NORRIS)

 **Russel:** hola d como es...por favor no fumes a menos que quieras morir de una vez.(lo reprendió por su estupidez)

 **2-d:** exageras no lo crees.(dijo eso fumando mas y mas).(nivel de estupidez: realmente leen esto)

 **noodle:** 2-D NO FUMES MAS.(tan solo llego se puso a reprenderlo)

 **2-d:** que acaso no puedo digo si no lo hago puedo empezar a tener grandes antojos.(dijo eso sabiendo lo que pasa si no fumas durante un largo periodo de tiempo

Mas tarde el estúpido estuvo diciéndole a un doctor que no se preocupara por el que es alguien que puede vencer al cáncer mientras fumaba y fumaba el ojos metidos después le dijo al doctor que si iva a hacer algo que mejor le devolviera sus ojos a su lugar a lo que el doctor le contesta

 **Doctor:** señor Pot si quiere que haga eso pues déjeme ayudarlo con su problema de cáncer primero no es tan difícil ya es un cliché el de pulmón ese se puede curar rápido.(hablo el doctor de forma sabia)

 **2-d:** doctor usted esta diciéndome que primero me cura el cáncer y luego me devuelve mis ojos a su lugar.(dijo el muy idiota considerando que estaba en su lecho de muerte si no hacían nada)

Una hora después 2-d fue visitado por la misma persona que lo visito la ultima vez

 **?:** hola Stuart creo que tu vas a morir si no haces algo y rápido.(dijo eso con una voz de por favor no mueras si no algo malo le puede pasar a tus seres queridos)

 **2-d:** y que tu recuerdas como me trataste aquella vez mi corazón no pudo aguantar.(le respondió con una voz de prefiero morir entonces)

Pasaban los días y 2-d estaba que no quería ver a nadie porque el no quería admitir que tenia cáncer y que podía morir unas ocho semanas después 2-d empezó a perder el pelo

 **2-d:** doctor dígame que usted curara mi calvicie.(pregunto de forma muy estúpida)

 **Doctor:** te la curo pero se curara con tu cáncer

 **2-d:** si es así entonces mejor me aguanto digo un cáncer como el mio es pasajero

 **Doctor:** pero señor Pot si usted muere que pasara con su banda con sus amigos con su novia con sus padres con todos sus seres queridos.(dijo eso preguntándole sobre que creen que van a sentir

 **2-d:** Gorillaz me podrán reemplazar digo así fue con noodle y con Paula Cracker, mis amigos lo podrían superar, mis padres no creo que les importe, mi novia no tengo idea de lo que me habla.(dijo eso cansado de tanto sermón del doctor)

 **Doctor:** okay usted dice que usted esta muerto y punto.(dijo eso aclarando que 2-d prefiere a estar muerto que seguir viviendo como músico famoso)

 **2-d:** si eso digo Murdoc ''mi mejor amigo'' solo le importa el dinero no le importo lo que hice por el hace años,Russel solo opina que soy muy idiota como todo el mundo y noodle no creo que sienta algún sentimiento bueno por como me a tratado estos últimos días.(expreso su opinión sobre cada miembro de Gorillaz)

2-d tuvo una dura charla hasta que el doctor se retiro solo porque el tiene posibilidades de que muera como alguien inteligente que como viva de idiota solo se sabia que el esta DEAD!

 **GRACIAS ASI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LOS REVIEWS NO SEAN MALOS YO SOLO EXPRESO UNA VERSION OSCURA DE GORILLAZ CON LA TRAMA DE THE BLACK PARADE**


	3. This is how i disappear

**QUE 2-D SE MUERA SI NO QUIERE VIVIR O MIERDA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESO BUENO YA SABEN**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO,RAY TORO,BOB BRYAR,GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 3:** **THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR**

2-d despierta una mañana y se empieza a sentir como si fuera una bolsa de mierda procesada dando a expresar odio a todo el mundo incluso a los doctores diciendo estoy bien no necesito a nadie que me quiera curar un enfermedad pasajera sintiendo un inmenso dolor cuando los doctores lo intentan ayudar estos hablan con el diciéndole algo fuera de tema para anestesiarlo lo que causa que el se duerma mientras que sus amigos trataban de resolver su inmensa depresión

 **Murdoc:** yo creo que 2-d esta muy grave y con sinceridad tengo miedo a que muera ya que recuerden que soy muy inútil y que si no fuera por el yo no sera nada mas que un inútil que toca el bajo.(dijo el satanista triste por su amigo)

 **Russel:** yo creo que tenemos que apoyarlo darle animo se dice que el esta muy triste por la enfermedad.(dijo el afroamericano hablando del estado de depresión de 2-d)

 **noodle:** a sido un hermano para mi el no podría morir sin el ninguno de nosotros sabría que hacer sin el que seria mi felicidad (y no no soy de esos pedo filos que quieren que cojan solo lo dijo por lo que a sido para el) talvez seria una mujer de negocios o un cadáver.(dijo la asiática triste por su amigo)

Tiempo después bogieman fue a visitar a 2-d y este lo recibe de mala gana opinando que el solo quería que los dos hicieran un trato

 **2-d:** vamos por favor admite que quieres que hagamos un trato.(dijo el retrasado mental)

 **bogieman:** no tranquilo que no soy como mefisto el si te pediría el trato.(dijo el demonio muy enojado)

2-d recibe una visita de la misma visita de los otros dos capítulos

 **2-d:** enserió solo dime que quieres de mi estoy bastante triste aquí porque siempre me vienes a ver.(le dice el ojos metidos a su visita)

 **?:** porque te quiero ver Stuart porque si mueres no te podre decir...(no pudo continuar porque 2-d le dio un abrazo)

Mientras estaba pasando el tiempo 2- d estuvo estando mas triste y empezó a sentir y preguntarse esto es como yo desaparezco hasta que llego mefisto para ofrecerle otro trato para que reconsidere hacer el trato para poder sobrevivir al cáncer pero 2-d se niega porque siente que lo puede matar de otra forma porque dijo que sobreviviría al cáncer pero no le dijo que sobrevivirá a cualquier otra cosa, tiempo después los tres miembros de Gorillaz se ponen a pensar lo que puede pasar con sus vidas si 2-d muere por su estado con el que esta luchando por vivir

 **Murdoc:** creo que si 2-d muere el grupo se acaba como cuando paso con noodle y el mañana.(dijo el ojos negro/rojo olvidando que se atrevió a reemplazar a noodle con un cyborg)

 **Russel:** si 2-d muere... de hecho Murdoc tienes la razón si el muere el grupo se termina eso seria todo sin vocalista de que serviría tocar juntos.(reacciono el afroamericano con el comentario de la iguana verde

 **noodle:** no no va a morir el no puede morir el es nuestro mejor amigo sin el que creen que solo nos vamos a quedar todo el dia estando al lado de un maldito cadáver *llanto con ganas*.(la asiática quiere a mucho a su amigo)

Los tres trataron de hacer entrar en razón al idiota pero siguió y siguió insistiendo que estaría bien hasta llegar al punto de decirles a todos lo que piensa

 **2-d:** Murdoc tu solo me tratas así solo porque por mi ganas mucho dinero y si muero todo se te va al carajo, Russel tu solo haces porque crees que es lo correcto pero no no lo es tu crees que soy un idiota como todos y noodle antes abría dicho que tu serias la única que me entiende pero solo puedo ver que es una maldita mierda por como me estas tratando justo ahora hace unos días y quien sabe tal vez en el futuro.(expreso el ojos metidos su opinión sobre cada uno de ellos)

 **Murdoc:** oye idiota tu crees que lo decimos mas por nosotros pero lo decimos por ti al principio solo era así porque pero no yo me di cuenta que tu si eres mi mejor amigo por como fuiste con migo yo solo quiero hacerlo para pagarte el favor amigo.(dijo el satanista confesando sus pecados al estúpido en nombre de todos ahí presente)

Mas tarde de eso 2-d se quedo muy molesto y triste porque sentía que sus amigos lo abandonaron por su propia culpa

 **Y BUENO ASI ACABA ESTE NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS ESO ME PONE FELIZ CUANDO LA CRITICA APARECE BIEN POSITIVA PERO SI VAN ACRITICAR DE FORMA NEGATIVA DIGANME EN QUE PUEDE MEJORAR GRACIAS**


	4. The sharpest lives

**HEYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS GUAPISIMOS AQUI OTRO CAPITULO DEL FANFIC**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR Y TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MIKEY WAY**

 **CAP 4:** **The sharpest lives**

2-d recostado en su cama pensado que podía hacer que le podría y que pasara cuando le llegue la hora hasta que en un punto se puso a recordar su vida cuando empezó Gorillaz

 _ **2-d:** vamos Paula sera divertido tocar en un grupo digo todo estará bien no lo crees.( le dijo el descerebrado mientras fumaba y bebía a su novia en ese entonces)_

 _ **Paula:** no lo se Stuart seguro que quieres esto digo tengo claro que los músicos mueren de sobredosis o cáncer no lo crees.( le respondió a su novio en ese entonces con preocupación sobre tocar con Gorillaz)_

 _ **2-d:** alguna vez te e dicho que es algo exagerado esa suposición mi amor.( se lo dice con ternura y luego la besa para que se sienta bien_

 _ **Paula:** no pero piénsalo tu bebes y fumas demasiado uno mas que otro.( le dijo que fuma mucho)_

 _Mas tarde en los Kong studios Murdoc y Russel estaban hablando sobre los excesos cuando_

 _ **Russel:** y por eso no creo que debas tomar tanto alcohol.(el de la vergota terminando su discurso para Murdoc el cual no escucho_

 _ **Murdoc:** si lo que digas mantecas, genial pero si son el perro y su dueña sean bienvenidos a los Kong studios.(el anti-cristo dándoles la bienvenida al perro y a su dueña)_

 _ **2-d:** genial que puedo hacer que puedo hacer yo creo que voy a fumar un poco después hablamos.(y por eso esta muriendo_

 _ **Paula:** no creas Niccals que esto esta bien Stuart es muy fácil de manipular pero yo no.(le dijo Cracker a Murdoc una amenaza o es cosa mía)_

 _ **Murdoc:** okay tranquila no seas celosa que yo puedo ser bueno contigo.(que creen que le insinuó Murdoc)_

 _Mas tarde todos en los Kong con excepción de 2-d estaban durmiendo Murdoc con unas ''amigas'' Russel tranquilo y Paula incomoda por como era el lugar 2-d estaba fumando hasta que Paula se despierta y lo busca para poder hablar_

 _ **Paula:** Stuart te puedo preguntar algo.(estaba dudando de algo importante con el idiota)_

 _ **2-d:** si lo que quieras.(respondió muy animado)_

 _ **Paula:** tu crees que enserió esta bien tocar con esa iguana verde sádica y alcohólica.(pregunto para no decir su verdadera pregunta)_

 _ **2-d:** si yo creo que estaría bien pero porque preguntas.(dudo el muy inútil)_

 _ **Paula:** es que tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo te puede pasar porque vas a fumar y a beber mas y mas y eso te puede pasar algo malo con eso.(opina por esa larga experiencia aprendida por los músicos)_

 _ **2-d:** tranquila nada malo me podrá pasar digo Murdoc lleva mas tiempo en esto hasta tiene mucho sexo y esta vivo.(afirma el muy idiota usando de ejemplo al sádico)_

 _Meses mas tarde Paula se fue a hablar con Murdoc sobre un asunto importante_

 _ **Paula:** estoy fuera Niccals no soporto mas tocar aquí con ustedes.(fue muy franca con Murdoc)_

 _ **Murdoc:** claro que no Cracker tienes que hacer algo para que te puedas ir del grupo porque 2-d no lo aceptara.(lo dice con una sonrisa muy macabra el satanista)_

 _Mas tarde 2-d fue a ver a Murdoc y derrepente_

 _ **Paula:** vamos mas profundo maldito sádico.(dijo Paula mientras se lo hacían)_

 _ **Murdoc:** okay si tu lo pides pero estoy a punto de ''terminar'' (_descargar semen). _(dijo Murdoc mientras terminaba)_

 _ **2-d:** que esta pasando aquí Paula te estas acostando con Murdoc.(pregunto el muy idiota)_

 _ **Paula:** no es lo que crees Stuart.(le respondió al tonto tratando de que no se enojara)_

 _ **2-d:** entonces no estas teniendo sexo co Murdoc y el te esta violando.(pregunto el idiota de forma mas idiota)_

 _ **Murdoc:** no idiota si es lo primero alguien te puede creer idiota.(Murdoc insultando a 2-d que raro)_

 _ **2-d:** ay mi corazón.(le estaba dando un maldito ataque a su corazón por la reacción)_

 _ **Paula:** Stuart...(no pudo terminar porque 2-d la interrumpió)_

 _ **2-d:** QUE? DIME ACASO PREFIERES HACER ESO OKAY NO ME IMPORTA SOLO VETE DE MI VISTA Y MURDOC TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR Y TE VA A DOLER DEMASIADO MIERDA.(sin comentarios)_

 _2-d tuvo su ''pacifica'' charla con Murdoc y dejo a Paula para luego recibir un paquete que cambiaria su vida para siempre_

 _ **Murdoc:** que hay ahí dentro idiotas.(pregunto el duende verde para saber que había ahí dentro)_

 _ **Russel:** no lo se pero se mueve y creo que...D NO ABRAS ESO.(2-d de curioso)_

 _ **2-d:** okay ábrela tu yo voy fumar un poco.(respondió el descerebrado a la ballena Willy)_

 _Y Russel la...porque coño les digo si ya conocen la maldita historia_

 _ **noodle:** noodle.(dijo noodle)_

 _ **2-d:** creo que tiene hambre.(la ignorancia del idiota)_

 _ **Murdoc:** se va no voy a ser responsable de una niña de 8 años.(Murdoc se enojo solo un poquito)_

 _ **Russel:** vamos dale una oportunidad.(dijo Russel para ayudar a noodle)_

 _ **La iguana y la bola de grasa:** 2-D ROMPE EL EMPATE.(gritaron para que 2-d decidiera)_

 _ **2-d:** okay voy por la sierra.(dijo el muy idiota queriendo matar a noodle como opción)_

 _ **Russel:** no nos referimos a eso.(se los explico o no lo necesitan)_

 _ **2-d:** entonces a que se refieren si los dos managers vienen en camino y no podemos romper el empate.(idiota)_

 _ **Damon:** hola chicos y quien es el niño.(dijo Albarn sin saber que era una niña)_

 _ **Jamie:** creo que es una niña.(dijo Jamie queriendo explicarle a su amigo que bueno era una niña)_

 _ **Murdoc:** la quiero correr pero la ballena no me deja.(dijo el satanista insultando al afroamericano)_

 _ **Jamie:** y porque no...(interrupción inminente)_

 _ **Gorillaz:** callate Jamie(callate Jamie).(todos hasta noodle aportaron)_

 _ **Damon:** okay chicos no creen que...AU me mordió.(noodle creía que era un dulce)_

 _ **noodle:** ''lo siento''.(y nadie le entendió)_

 _ **2-d:** oigan si le damos una guitarra y que pruebe.(dijo algo inteligente)_

 _ **Murdoc:** dijiste algo inteligente es el fin del mundo.(Murdoc se asusto)_

 _noodle tomo una guitarra y les encanto y ya saben el resto de la historia_

2-d después de recordar tuvo sus problemas porque nadie se le acercaba por como se comportaba

 **Y BUENO SI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO FUE EL MAS LARGO ADEMAS QUE USE DIALOGOS DE OTRO FANFIC QUE ESCRIBI ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO TE A HABLADO JOSE Y TE DESEO BUENAS NOCHE (VENEZOLANO COPIANDO VENEZOLANO)**


	5. Welcome to the black parade

**COMO ESTAN GENTE DE FANFICTION AQUI ESTAMOS CON UN NUEVO EPISODIO DEL FANFIC DE GORILLAZ**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 5: welcome to the black parade**

2-d recibió una vez mas una visita del doctor que este seguía insistiendo en que debía recibir tratamiento medico mientras 2-d fue anestesiado para poder operarlo Murdoc fue a verlo y se quedo viendo un buen rato a 2-d mientras era operado ya que este estaba muy mal teniendo una gran depresión, cuando 2-d se despertó se puso a hablar con Murdoc

 **2-d:** Murdoc porque tu vienes a verme considerando que si muero tu pierdes todo el dinero que te importa.(dijo el ojos metidos al satanista)

 **Murdoc:** eso es verdad pero también lo hago porque eres mi amigo yo nunca te dije gracias por ayudarme o por ser buen chico conmigo sin mencionar que lamento haberme acostado con Paula.(dijo la iguana al perro de todo corazón su pequeño y negro corazón)

 **2-d:** sabes algo amigo yo solo te digo que cuando yo era un chico joven mi padre me llevo a la ciudad(Londres) para ver una banda marchante

 **Murdoc:** que tiene idiota.(pregunto por su mera duda)

 **2-d:** el dijo:''hijo cuando tu crezcas seras el salvador de los quebrados, los vencidos y los maldecidos".(le dijo las palabras que uso su padre)

 **Murdoc:** suena mejor de lo que me decía el hijo de puta que me crio.(enserió fue mejor)

 **2-d:** Él dijo: "Los vencerás, a tus demonios y a todos los incrédulos, a los planes que han hecho porque un día te dejo un fantasma para guiarte en el verano a unirte al desfile negro''.(copyright Gerard way)

 **Murdoc:** sacaste eso de una canción o si te lo dijo.(pregunto con una duda bien grande)

 **2-d:** si un poquito también me paso pero no recuerdo que me dijo mi padre.(iiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooooottttttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

 **Murdoc:** okay solo dime que es lo que quieres

 **2-d:** a veces tengo la sensación de que ella me está cuidando y otras veces siento que debería irme a través de todo, la subida y la caída, los cuerpos en las calles

 **Murdoc:** lo dices por que siempre viene y lo otro porque no importa solo quiero que sepas que cuando te hayas ido queremos que todos sepan que seguiremos así aunque estés muerto y te hayas ido, créeme  
Tu memoria seguirá adelante

mas tarde 2-d fue visitado por su padre para hablar

 **Señor Pot:** Stuart como estas.(pregunto el don muy preocupado por su hijo)

 **2-d:** muy mal.(respondió el muy descerebrado)

 **Señor Pot:** hijo deberías dejar que los doctores te operen sin necesidad de pelear contigo no lo crees.(que harían ustedes si sus hijos estuvieran como 2-d con cáncer y muy molestos)

 **2-d:** si yo no estoy tan mal solo es un poco de cáncer no me hará nada malo solo es de pulmón ese es un cliché no.(esta en negación si no lo notaron)

 **?:** hola Stuart...señor Pot no sabia que usted estaba aquí.(le tomo por sorpresa)

 **2-d:** porque demonios insistes en venir si no te quiero ver la maldita cara.(2-d bien enojado)

 **?:** porque te quiero Stuart

 **2-d:** demuéstralo vamos.(quiere una prueba el muy idiota)

 **Señor Pot:** okay creo que los voy a dejar solos a los dos para que resuelvan sus problemas.(eso ya fue cobardía)

 **2-d:** bueno demuéstralo.( pregunto de nuevo el perro)

 **?:** okay no se como demostrarlo pero créeme que si te quiero.(eso es amor)

 **2-d:** como cada una de las que me lo a dicho no lo crees.(le expreso con ironía)

 **FLASHBACKS**

 **La madre del animal:** te quiero hijo

 **Paula:** te quiero Stuart

 **noodle:** te quiero 2-d

 **Fanáticas:** te queremos 2-d

 **FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS**

 **?:** okay tienes mucha razón pero si te quiero y lo sabes.(le insistió al idiota un buen rato)

 **2-d:** si es verdad pero no te puedo perdonar por varias cosas que pasaron en el pasado.(el perro insistió también)

Mientras pasaba el tiempo 2-d se ponía o mas estúpido o mas enfermo mientras las visitas lo trataban de hacer entrar en razón pero todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles cada un trataba pero nada seguía en negación hasta que todos le dijeron ''bienvenido al desfile negro''

 **Y GRACIAS SI TE GUSTO COMENTAME QUE TE GUSTO EN LOS REVIEWS PORQUE YO LOS LEO TODOS GRACIAS SUBO CAPITULO O FANFICS CUANDO YO QUIERA SUBIR UNA MALDITA MIERDA NO ME IMPORTA YA SALI DE VACIONES ASI QUE ANTES DEL FINAL DEL PUTO AÑO PUEDO TERMINAR EL FANFIC TE A HABLADO JOSE Y TE DESEO BUENAS NOCHES**


	6. I don't love you

**COMO DIJO UNA VEZ BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG I NOT FUCKING JUSTIN BIEBER MOTHERFUCKERS!**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 6: I don't love you**

 **2-d:** ya déjame en paz que si muero tendré que verte la maldita cara otra vez antes durante y después de morir.(esta de buen humor hoy no lo creen mi querido publico)

 **?:** solo quiero razonar contigo.(solo quiere hablar con el idiota)

 **noodle:** hola 2-d co...Paula Cracker que demonios haces aquí.(el que no lo noto es un maldito idiota mas que 2-d)

 **Paula:** si también me alegro de verte noodle solo vine a hablar con Stuart es que es tan difícil.(no se notaba)

 **2-d:** pero yo no quiero hablar no lo crees Paula después de lo que me hiciste después de que me hiciste un daño muy grande en el corazón después del sexo con Murdoc.(le duele le duele y le duele)

 **noodle:** okay esto esta muy mal creo que deberías irte si 2-d no quiere verte talvez hasta se calme.(esa es una muy buena teoría)

 **Paula:** sabes creo que estará bien pero recuerden que yo amo a Stuart y que lo de Murdoc solo fue algo muy borroso y confuso para mi.(toma esa Flanders)

 **2-d:** si claro pero yo no te amo entiendes Paula.(como la canción de my chemical romance)

 **noodle:** si entiendes.(otra vez no soy de esos pedo filos que quieren que cojan)

 **Paula:** okay pero cuando quieras cosa que no pasara hablaremos.(es muy lista e no entienden okay)

Mas tarde 2-d fuera del hospital sentado en una colina con un árbol al cual Paula se sienta a su lado los dos tranquilos sin notar la presencia del otro

 **2-d:** que estupidez me puedo mejorar por mi mismo.(dijo el idiota a Paula sin saber que es ella)

 **Paula:** yo no entiendo señor debería darles la oportunidad de que hagan algo no es como mi caso que quiero hablar con mi ex pero no me deja.(lo anterior pero al revés)

 **2-d:** okay dígame cual es su problema acaso lo ama demasiado pero no lo dejan.(adivino por usar ese mismo caso de ejemplo)

 **Paula:** si de hecho mire yo me acosté con el mejor amigo de mi ex pero le quiero explicar lo que paso.(ni puta idea que ese era 2-d)

 **2-d:** que fascinante cuente y si me lo encuentro le digo.(se animo el muy idiota)

 **Paula:** bueno eso empieza así...(ya saben que viene)

 _ **LA HISTORIA QUE PAULA LE QUISO EXPLICAR A 2-D PERO NO PUDO POR SER UN MALDITO IDIOTA Y POR INTERRUPCION DE NOODLE 2**_

 _ **Paula:** Stuart seguro que quieres grabar esta canción digo dices que eres un inútil.(Clint Eastwood)_

 _ **2-d:** si seguro digo esa es una buena canción creo que sera algo bueno.(lo dijo fumando y bebiendo)_

 _ **Murdoc:** si dime si tienes algún problema porque no te vas.(le expreso el anti-cristo)_

 _ **Russel:** si tienes algún problema solo toca un poco que de todas formas es solo un acorde.(le expreso el afroamericano)_

 _pero eso no es lo importante lo mas importante fue esto_

 _ **Paula:** vamos Stuart solo duerme puedes beber o fumar luego.(se lo dijo con preocupación)_

 _ **2-d:** tranquila solo es un poco.(idiota)_

 _ **Paula:** sabes que me voy del grupo no soporto mas estar aquí con esos dos me voy en definitiva no me importa que estés aquí no necesito hacer esto.(enojada)_

 _Mas tarde me fui a un bar desahogarme y llegue borracha pero un poco consciente de mis actos cuando me di cuenta estaba teniendo sexo y bueno esto fue lo que paso_

 _ **Paula:** estoy fuera Niccals no soporto mas tocar aquí con ustedes.(fue muy franca con Murdoc)_

 _ **Murdoc:** claro que no Cracker tienes que hacer algo para que te puedas ir del grupo porque 2-d no lo aceptara.(lo dice con una sonrisa muy macabra el satanista)_

 _ **Paula:** okay tendré sexo contigo pero si Stuart me odia te odiare de por vida.(lo quiere)_

 _ **Murdoc:** okay pero yo creo que el te odiara_

 _Mas tarde tuvimos sexo y yo odio ese dia solo desearía poder decirle de frente esa historia_

 _ **FIN DE LA HISTORIA QUE PAULA LE QUISO EXPLICAR A 2-D PERO NO PUDO POR SER UN MALDITO IDIOTA Y POR INTERRUPCION DE NOODLE 2**_

 **2-d:** que triste historia creo que eso estaría bien si pudieran hablar de frente y como se llama el chico.(se llama Stuart Pot IDIOTA)

 **Paula:** se llama Stuart Pot pero le dicen 2-d.(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EN SERIO?)

 **2-d:** un segundo Paula eres tu.(finalmente)

 **Paula:** Stuart hay perdón por pero no sabia que eras tu enserió pero de todas formas tenias que saberlo.(golpe bajo...para los dos)

Luego los dos se pusieron a hablar de forma tranquila y Paula convence al idiota de tratar de no oponerse al doctor aunque 2-d no acepto los dos se quedaron los dos sentados hablando del caso de que 2-d estaba a punto de morir

 **Y QUE ONDA CON ESTE CAPITULO E PAULA Y 2-D CREO QUE LANZO UNA MONEDA COMO VI EN OTRO FANFIC PARA VER SI LOS DOS VUELVEN A ESTAR JUNTOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**


	7. House of wolves

**MEEEHHHHHHH VAMOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ AL FIC**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 7: House of wolves**

2-d seguía muriendo mientras se quedaba pensando sobre lo bueno y lo malo de la vida se sentía como una bola de mierda hasta noodle se lo tuvo que decir

 **noodle:** 2-d pareces una bola de mierda.(alguien tenia que decirlo)

 **2-d:** lo se pero es que no puedo de dejar de pensar en algo que me dijo Paula.(si piensa quien lo diría)

 **noodle:** pero digo tienes un problema te ves muy mal y te comportas como que si todo el mundo fuera malo contigo.(alguien tenia que ser honesto si se los digo

 **2-d:** si de todas formas puedo morir y si no es por el cáncer puede ser por por cualquier otra cosa.(es mas honesto este idiota)

Mientras pasaba el tiempo 2-d recibía muchas visitas del mundo exterior entre esas eran de parte de Murdoc Russel noodle su padre y Paula cuando el doctor se le acercaba 2-d se sentía como si lo fueran a matar cuando se sentía solo hablaba consigo mismo mientras se ponía cómodo una de las visitas de Murdoc fue algo extraña cuando hablaron

 **Murdoc:** como estas idiota.(que hermosas palabras)

 **2-d:** muriendo que quieres.(enserió que es muy honesto)

 **Murdoc:** decirte que estoy arrepentido de como te trate.(haaaa)

 **2-d:** si quieres saber que es arrepentimiento pues tengo de sobra.(bueno eso no fue muy gentil)

 **Murdoc:** lo se pero porque esto esta pasándote a ti digo tu solo fumabas y bebías digo yo fumo bebo tengo largas horas de sexo y me drogo.(dio una lista muy corta Murdoc no lo creen)

 **2-d:** lo se tu eres el que mas tiene pecados en el mundo eso nadie te lo puede quitar digo yo solo estoy aquí muriendo mientras tu eres un tipo con mucha suerte y bueno Murdoc tu tienes muchas mas posibilidades de vivir no las desaproveches solo porque estoy aquí y lo sabes aprovecha vivir mas amigo.(las palabras mas sabias que ha dicho este idiota)

 **Murdoc:** lo se pero tu has hecho mucho por mi tu eres mi mejor amigo tu me has cuidado dado fama sin ti solo soy un tipo atractivo que toca el bajo.(discúlpenme pero de un bajista a sus lectores voy a vomitar por lo que dijo Murdoc)

 **2-d:** hay ven aquí amigo.(los dos llorando no crean que esto es yaoi yo odio el yaoi y no me digan homofóbico porque me gusta el yuri)

Mas tarde fue visitado por Paula que estaba muy triste muy confundida y muy asustada

 **Paula:** Stuart yo...(que creen que paso)

 **2-d:** no digas nada yo creo que todavía te amo o eso aparentan mis sentimientos.(que dulce...eso creo)

 **Paula:** entonces Stuart si tu te curas tu crees que tu y yo podamos volver a estar juntos.(esta algo ansiosa o algo malo planea)

 **2-d:** creo que si solo si los chicos están de acuerdo.(piénselo Murdoc Russel y noodle quisieran que 2-d volviera con Paula Cracker la misma que quiso destruir al grupo no lo creo)

 **Paula:** no creo que ellos quisieran que tu y yo volviéramos a estar juntos.(ven eso es verdad)

 **2-d:** talvez si mis padres lo aceptan o solo si yo quiero.(uso mas o menos el maldito cerebro)

 **Paula:** pero piénsalo esa mierda es que yo todavía te amo y no lo puedo aguantar.(creo que es amor o desperación por el maldito idiota)

 **2-d:** ven aquí.(le dio un abrazo mientras el doctor entraba a la sala se quedo viendo eso con cara de puedo anestesiarlo de una puta vez antes de que entre en pánico)

 **Doctor:** bueno señor Pot la hora de visitas termino y usted le toca su operación cuando este listo podrás salvarte del cáncer muy pronto.(que hermosas palabras del doctor pero si escucharon el álbum de MCR saben como termina el fanfic)

 **BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER TE A HABLADO JOSE Y TE DESEO BUENAS NOCHES**


	8. Cancer

**I'M NOT OKAY (I PROMESE) PERO SERIAMENTE CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR ESTE CAPITULO A MENOS QUE HAYAS ESCUCHADO THE BLACK PARADE DE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 8: Cáncer**

2-d se empezó a sentir como todo se ponía peor pero se dio una esperanza de vida cuando Paula se le acerco 2-d le dijo

 **2-d:** alejate...si quiera solo porque te quiero pero no quiero que te hagas daño tratando de ayudarme porque te quiero solo tu me entiendes no como mis amigos ellos están afuera todos llorando mientras yo estoy aquí contigo muriendo yo creo que tu deberías hablar con ellos porque los cuatro están tan tristes por mi como yo lo estoy por nuestra relación que esta volviendo y ellos cuando supieron eso de que talvez deberías solo digo eso porque te quiero como los quiero a ellos.(que aburrimiento escribir esto y estoy tonto)

 **Paula:** okay Stuart lo haré porque te amo pero espero que de algo sirva ya que tu sabes que Murdoc y yo no nos llevamos bien Russel y noodle me odian solo porque yo los quise destruir mas o menos pero espero que tu y yo tengamos algún momento de intimidad cuando momento de intimidad cuando te cures esta bien.(que loco)

2-d fue atendido con los doctores cuando Paula fue con Gorillaz -1 para hablar

 **Murdoc:** así que quieres Cracker.(que directo no lo creen con este sádico)

 **Paula:** hablar con ustedes solo porque Stuart me lo pidió.(se nota no lo creen)

 **noodle:** no lo se siento que este es un plan solo para que nos puedas destruir mientras 2-d esta en operación.(dijo noodle desconfiando)

 **Russel:** sinceramente le creo a la nipona.(hablo el negro)

 **Paula:** bueno pero créanme que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esta mierda si dependiera de mi no estaríamos hablando talvez estaría con Stuart en la sala de operación.(dijo la dama británica)

 **Murdoc:** esta bien solo si lo dijo el perro lo haremos.(dijo el satanista de muy mala gana)

 **noodle y Russel:** QUEEEE!.(dijeron la asiática y el afroamericano algo enojados)

Estuvieron los cuatro hablando por un largo rato mientras el doctor se encargaba de 2-d los cuatro estaban muy tristes por 2-d y muy enojados entre si hasta que Paula dijo

 **Paula:** lo siento por querer destruirlos pero es que yo me sentí muy mal porque me quisieron reemplazar con una niña de 8 años que de paso no sabia hablar el idioma porque Stuart me dejo porque me acosté con sádico y creo que soy maldita perra solo pensé en mi y no en como se sentirían ustedes Stuart y todo el mundo al pensar que ustedes fueran destruidos.(alguien me explica como es eso de que Paula Cracker quiso destruir a Gorillaz porque e leído varios fanfics en lo que lo dicen)

 **Murdoc:** okay yo me disculpo por tener sexo contigo.(que tierno es Murdoc en este fanfic)

 **Russel:** yo lo siento por como te hicimos sentir.(que amable la bola de grasa)

 **noodle:** no me voy a disculpar porque todavía no te creo Cracker me entiendes bien claro.(que rencorosa no lo creen)

 **Paula:** si te entiendo pero solo déjame quedarme por lo menos hasta que Stuart se mejore después de esto esta bien noodle.(que emotivas palabras)

 **noodle:** esta bien solo por 2-d.(respondió la asiática triste por su amigo)

 **BUENO GRACIAS CREO QUE PUEDE TERMINAR EL FANFIC MUY BIEN PARA TODOS HASTA QUE LOS QUE NO ESCUCHARON EL ALBUM SEPAN EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**


	9. Mama

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CHINO BUENO REALMENTE NO SOLO LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 9: Mama**

2-d recibió una visita que no se esperaba y por si no leyeron el titulo solo léanlo por dios no van a perder mucho de sus putas vidas leyéndolo

 **2-d:** mamá que haces aquí.(dijo el muy tonto como que si no se notara)

 **Señora Pot:** hijo tu estas muriendo porque crees que no te visitaría.(dijo la doña algo preocupada por su hijo agonizante)

 **2-d:** mamá todos iremos al infierno te había escrito una carta pero ya no sirve de nada.(dijo el paciente digo 2-d)

 **Señora Pot:** te comportas como un niño Stuart tu estarías mejor si no fueras un maldito músico piénsalo muy claro Stuart.(dijo la doña muy enojada con 2-d)

 **2-d:** porque ustedes dos nunca quisieron que fuera no se 2-d en lugar Stuart Pot.(expreso el ojos metidos)

 **Señora Pot:** porque porque 2-d no es mi hijo Stuart es inteligente siempre cuida a su familia a sus amigos sin importar lo que pase pero 2-d es un estúpido solo sabe cuidar de nada solo sabe ser un maldito fumador que entro a la bebida cuando la novia de Stuart lo dejo por eso prefiero que seas Stuart sobre 2-d así es cuando yo digo que prefiero mas a Stuart sobre 2-d.(que adorable señora)

 **2-d:** mamá sabes algo yo solo seré un idiota por eso digo que iremos todos al infierno así que que haras cuando Stuart y 2-d se vayan a morir que haras vas a celebrar la muerte de 2-d o a llorar por la muerte de Stuart dime solo dime mamá o que crees que iras al cielo por tratar a tu hijo de esa forma yo estaré muy bien haya en el infierno no lo crees.(y a su propia madre)

 **Paula:** Stuart... señora Pot que hace aquí acaso solo vino para hacerse presente o solo para atormentar a su hijo dígame.(lo dijo con ''animo'' la chica)

 **Señora Pot:** solo quise ver a Stuart pero termine hablando con 2-d así que eso creo que es algo malo solo porque mi propio hijo me trata como si le hubiera hecho algo malo y tu que haces aquí Paula tuve entendido que tu y Stuart terminaron y no se volvieron a ver.(dijo la doña con vieja información)

 **Paula:** de hecho Stuart y yo estamos entablando una amistad o reviviendo la relación.(que directa)

 **2-d:** si mamá eso estamos haciendo Paula y yo no lo crees bueno Paula y yo podemos volver si sobrevivo.(como creen que lo tomara su madre)

 **Señora Pot:** entonces es así hijo piensan volver talvez pase algo bueno si los dos vuelven así que por mi no hay problema pero que hay de tus amigos ellos no la odian.(golpe bajo)

 **Paula y 2-d:** solo vete necesitamos hablar...ja ja ja estamos diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.(como cualquier pareja no lo creen

La señora Pot se fue algo enojada pero bueno que esperas cuando tu hijo prefiere estar con una ex novia que contigo mientras los dos se quedaron hablando de la situación 2-d se levanto y fue a hablar con su madre por ultima vez

 **2-d:** te quiero mamá.(apuesto a que no se la esperaron)

 **Señora Pot:** como dices.(no se lo cree)

 **2-d:** es solo si yo muero quiero que lo sepas que todavía te quiero.(que dulce pendejo no lo creen)

Mas tarde 2-d fue con sus amigos para hablar sobre sus problemas

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LOS HAYA ILUMINADO**

 **PERO...**

 **GRACIAS VUELVAN PRONTO**

 **PERO...**

 **GRACIAS VUELVAN PRONTO**

 **PERO...**

 **GRACIAS VUELVAN PRONTO**


	10. Sleep

**QUE PASO GENTE CASI TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 10: Sleep**

Mientras pasaba el tiempo todos se quedaban a pasar la noche con 2-d Murdoc se reían cantaban y hacían cualquier mierda que se les ocurriera con Russel hablaban sobre su salud sobre la vida y la muerte mientras que con noodle opinaban que podría pasar si 2-d muere hasta que el sugiere algo muy estúpido pero no se sorprendan porque es así en todos los fanfics

 **2-d:** que tal si Paula entra al grupo si yo muero.(opino el moribundo)

 **noodle:** no lo se 2-d que tal si algo malo pasa.(respondió la asiática)

 **2-d:** tranquila solo ustedes cuatro se preocupan por mi mas nadie.(dijo el ojos metidos)

 **noodle:** creo que podemos intentarlo por ti amigo.(que hermosa respuesta solo para que pueda cumplir su ultimo deseo)

Mas tarde Paula fue a ver a 2-d la cual estaba llorando cuando estuvo yendo a verlo

 **2-d:** Y con todo esto, ¿Cómo puedes llorar por mí? Porque yo no me siento mal por eso.(dijo el pendejo algo acabado)

 **Paula:** lloro por ti porque todavía te amo.(dijo la dama llorando)

 **2-d:** Sin merecer tu condolencia,porque no hay forma de que me disculpe por lo que hice.(se refiere a cuando terminaron)

 **Paula:** pero no importa yo te amo.(enserió lo ama)

 **2-d:** Un brindis,por el horror en que estoy por los tipos buenos y los tipos malos por los monstruos que he sido.(esta siendo pesimista)

 **Paula:** no seas pesimista que todo se pondrá bien porque podríamos volver porque eres así.(se lo dijo con compasión)

 **2-d:** Porque no hay forma de que vuelva de nuevo.(solo lo dice porque puede morir)

 **Paula:** pero solo tranquilizate que todo saldrá muy bien.(trata de darle esperanzas de vida)

 **2-d:** Como que, se siente como si alguien estuviera agarrando mi garganta y apretando y, siento dolor.(así se siente alguien con cáncer ¿no? Díganme que yo no se)

 **Paula:** tranquilo todo va a estar muy bien si me entiendes.(que lindas palabras dijo la chica del idiota)

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Paula se ponía cada vez mas triste por 2-d Murdoc mas enojado con los doctores Russel y noodle algo así como tristes enojados y decepcionados por los doctores y 2-d

 **2-d pensando:** _''creo que este es el final no lo crees tu eres hombre muerto mientras que tus amigos están tratando de hacer que vivas mas digo si sobrevivo a esto puedo morir de otra cosa porque de una forma u otra voy morir todo el mundo no es para siempre si fuera así yo creo que podría vivir unos mil millones de años pero nadie quiere admitir que la muerte puede pasar yo solo soy uno en un montón así es la vida así es la muerte así es el sufrimiento así es la calma así es todo creo que todo el mundo va a seguir así porque la vida continua y ellos actúan como que si fueran a nunca olvidar eso sin esperanzas de continuar''._ (pensó 2-d mientras era así lo que le iva a pasar)

 **BUENO ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO CORTO PERO SI LO VEN EN UNA MINI LAPTOP CREO QUE LES PODRIA SER LARGO BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS RECUERDEN QUE PUEDEN ESCUCHAR EL ALBUM DE MCR PARA ENTENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA POR SI NO LO HAN ESCUCHADO BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	11. Teenagers

**VAMOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ AL CAPITULO**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 11: Teenagers**

2-d se puso a recordar la época de la escuela porque aprendió que la gente es muy violenta y muy territorial(de hecho fue Gerard Way escritor de the black parade pero bueno es que teenagers nunca encajo con el concepto de la historia pero tenia que hacer algo para que entrara no la quería dejar por fuera)

 _LA EPOCA DE LA ESCUELA DE 2-D_

 _ **Stuart:** mamá creo que voy a hacer muchos amigos no lo crees.(dijo el joven Stuart)_

 _ **Señora Pot:** si hijo has todos los que quieras.(dijo la señora del capitulo 9)_

 _Stuart estaba muy animado por empezar la escuela hasta que descubrió una cosa impresionante todos los chicos eran unos hijos de puta muy violentos_

 _ **Stuart:** que demonios oigan déjenme en paz.(dijo Stuart mientras lo jodían muchos chicos)_

 _ **?:** ya dejen al chico que no les iso nada a ustedes.(se los dijo una chica que quiso proteger al pequeño Stuart)_

 _ **hijo de puta:** no te metas solo vete a tu territorio porque yo mando aquí y que no se te olvide.(que carácter)_

 _ **?:** solo déjenlo y me voy okay.(ellos deberían escucharla todo el mundo sabe como es una chica cuando no la escuchan)_

 _ **Stuart:** gracias por ayudarme por cierto mi nombre es Stuart Stuart Pot.(2-d pa los cuates del futuro)_

 _ **?:** no importa mi nombre es Paula Cracker.(el que no lo noto pendejo nivel dios)_

 _ **Stuart:** gracias Paula entonces dime a donde queda este salón.(el idiota le mostro sus horarios)_

 _ **Paula:** son los mismos horarios ven conmigo y así no te perderás okay.(le insinuó en la escuela no lo creen)_

 _Desde ese entonces Stuart y Paula fueron muy buenos amigos faltaban unos días para terminar la escuela hasta que Stuart se le acerco a Paula para decirle algo importante que todos ya saben que es_

 _ **Stuart:** Paula te quiero preguntar algo.(se esta tomando su tiempo)_

 _ **Paula:** que es Stuart.(y ella quiere saber con desesperación)_

 _ **Stuart:** antes de preguntarte quiero saber si me responderás con honestidad.(que locura no lo creen)_

 _ **Paula:** si lo haré.(bueno ya saben cual es la pregunta)_

 _ **Stuart:** quieres ser mi novia.(bueno esa todos lo sabían menos ella)_

 _ **Paula:** ¡SIII! Stuart quiero ser tu novia.(cuanto animo)_

 _Los dos demostraron el amor con un beso su primer beso y esas cursilería mientras los chicos jodían a los dos enamorados el joven Stuart se empeño en golpear a sus agresores hasta que en un punto Stuart es corrido de la escuela por esa agresión se fue a la casa de su tío para pedirle un trabajo hasta que... bueno ya saben Murdoc llega le hunde los ojos y hace que se una a Gorillaz_

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO Y COMO DICE GERARD WAY CUANDO LA TOCARON LA CANCION EN MEXICO GRACIAS**


	12. Disenchanted

**ESTE CAPITULO SERA SOLO LA LETRA DE UNA CANCION TRADUCIDA GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 12: Disenchanted**

Mientras 2-d moria podia ver a cada uno de sus amigo mientras se ponia a pensar y a recordar la lertra de una cancion hecha hace de mas de 9 años (the black parade 2006 esta ambientada en 2015 este fanfic)

 **2-d pensando:** _Yo estaba ahí el día En que rindieron homenaje a la reina Y cuando las luces se apagaron Vimos nuestras vidas en escena. No me gustó el final Pero empezó con una escena agradable. Fue el grito de la multitud Lo que me hizo doler el corazón. Fue una mentira cuando sonrieron y dijeron "No sentirás nada" Mientras huíamos de la policía Nos reímos tanto que nos dolía Si estoy tan equivocado Cómo puedes oírme toda la noche? No importará una vez que me haya ido Porque nunca aprendiste absolutamente nada. Eres sólo una canción triste que no dice nada Sobre una espera interminable por una cama de hospital Si crees que estoy equivocado Esto nunca significó nada para ti Me pasé toda la secundaria Siendo despreciado y obligado a estar de acuerdo Para luego ver a mis héroes Vender autos por TV Traigan la vieja guillotina Les mostraremos de qué se trata. Si si, oh Si estoy tan equivocado Cómo puedes oírme toda la noche? No importará una vez que me haya ido Porque nunca aprendiste absolutamente nada. Eres sólo una canción triste que no dice nada Sobre una espera interminable por una cama de hospital Si crees que estoy equivocado Esto nunca significó nada para ti Así que, vete, solo vete, escapa. Pero donde iras? Y donde te esconderás? Ve a buscar otra manera Es el precio que debes pagar Woah, Eres sólo una canción triste que no dice nada Sobre una espera interminable por una cama de hospital Si crees que estoy equivocado Esto nunca significó nada para ti, ven Eres sólo una canción triste que no dice nada Sobre una espera interminable por una cama de hospital Si crees que estoy equivocado Esto nunca significó nada para ti Para nada_

Hasta que simplemente empezó a sentir un inmenso dolor que no podía ser parado por nada los doctores entraron de inmediato a la sala mientras el estaba muriendo todos sus amigo sus padres sus managers todos entraron para ver y tratar de motivarlo a vivir por lo menos un poco mas hasta que Paula simplemente se acerco a el lo beso entre bastantes lagrimas el estaba muriendo ahí y no podía hacer nada Murdoc trato de animarlo con sus manos Russel salto sobre el para también reanimarlo y noodle le dio el beso de la vida cuando el despertó simplemente se quedo sin palabras estaba estático estaba como si hubiera vista a un fantasma y todos simplemente lo abrazaron hasta que un doctor les dijo a todos

 **Doctor:** lamento decirles esto a todos pero el señor Pot va a morir no podemos hacer mas nada es todo lo siento

 **Murdoc:** QUE NO ES POSIBLE EL DEBE VIVIR POR LO MENOS UN POCO MAS.(que triste no)

 **noodle:** ES VERDAD EL DEBE VIVIR MAS NINGUNO SABRIA QUE HACER SI EL MUERE.(lo quiere mucho)

 **Russel:** NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAN HACER.(ustedes que creen)

 **Paula:** NO POR FAVOR HAGAN ALGO YO...yo amo a Stuart mucho y no quiero que se vaya a mejor vida.(que lindas palabras)

 **Doctor:** lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada lo siento.(que triste noticia)

 **Y BUENO YA VOY A ESCRIBIR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**


	13. Famous last words

**FELIZ NAVIDAD PERRAS HOY LES VOY A DAR MI REGALO DOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS EN OTRAS PALABRAS EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO**

 **COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **CAP 12: Famous last words**

2-d se empezó a despedir de cada uno de sus amigos de una forma emotiva empecemos por Russel

 **2-d:** bueno Russel creo que fue un placer haber tenido un buen amigo todos estos años quien sabe pero amigo solo te diré que saludare a Del de tu parte recuerda lo.(se lo dijo con cariño no lo creen)

 **Russel:** gracias amigo talvez hubiera hecho un esfuerzo mayor porque hubieras vivido mas no lo crees creo que volví a fallar en perder a un amigo no lo crees D.(eso es pesimismo)

 **2-d:** tranquilo amigo no fallaste falle yo por no querer dejar que me ayudaras.(es verdad)

Mas tarde se despidió con Murdoc en el cual hubo mucho llanto por parte de los dos ya que 2-d lo salvo de muchas cosas

 **2-d:** enserió eres mi mejor amigo Murdoc Niccals yo estos últimos meses fui muy mal amigo contigo como tu lo fuiste estos últimos años pero no olvidare los meses en los que fuiste muy buen amigo.(lo dijo de forma tan emotiva que los dos empezaron a llorar)

 **Murdoc:** te extrañare amigo sin ti no se que sera del grupo de mi vida de todo.(que lindas palabras)

noodle por otro lado

 **2-d:** ya tranquila no llores tanto que la muerte forma parte de la vida recuerda que muchos pedo filos creen que tu y yo tendríamos algo.(enserió son unos pedo filos)

 **noodle:** lo se 2-d pero te voy a extrañar fuiste mi mejor amigo pude entender que para ser adulto no necesito ser alguien seria puedo ser alguien feliz espontanea por eso estoy llorando porque sin ti no se que podría pasar.(dijo mejor amigo significa friend zone pero lo otro es verdad ese pudo ser el único sentimiento parecido al amor no lo creen los pedo filos)

Hasta Paula estuvo como noodle llorando abrazada a el y le dijo

 **Paula:** soy una maldita perra.(agregar la palabra perra es que me gusta mucho decir perra como Smosh entienden no nadie okay)

 **2-d:** no no lo eres tu eres una buena chica por eso te quiero.(dijo el ojos metidos moribundo)

 **Paula:** no si soy una maldita perra.(otra vez lo dijo)

 **2-d:** yo...te amo.(lo dijo)

 **Paula:** pero después de como te hice sentir como te puse aun me amas.(que no se nota)

 **2-d:** porque soy un idiota no lo olvides por eso te amo.(que lindas palabras)

De un momento a otro los cuatro se pusieron en frente de 2-d el cual este les dijo

 **2-d:** les recomiendo algo a ustedes tres.(dijo el idiota)

 **Gorillaz -1:** si.(afirmaron los tres de inmediato)

 **2-d:** quiero que Paula entre al grupo si cuando yo muera por favor.(ya escucharon)

 **Murdoc:** okay idi...2-d lo haremos.(iba a decir idiota)

 **2-d:** bueno gra...ci...as...a...los...tres.(ya murió)

Un minuto de silencio para los caídos

 **EN FIN Y ESTE FUE EL FANFIC DE THE BLACK PARADE CON GORILLAZ QUE LES PARECIO APUESTO A QUE O MUY EMO MUY TRISTE O MUY BUENO TE A HABLADO JOSE Y TE DESEO BUENAS NOCHES**


	14. Blood

**COPYRIGHT GORILLAZ: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **COPYRIGHT MCR TBP: FRANK IERO RAY TORO BOB BRYAR GERARD Y MICKEY WAY**

 **EPILOGO: Blood**

 **Damon y Jamie:** con ustedes en la batería de Gorillaz Russel Hobbs.(presentaron al baterista de forma tranquila)

Sale Russel tranquilo al escenario

 **Damon y Jamie:** en la guitarra líder la asiática noodle.(presentaron a la guitarrista del grupo)

Sale noodle saltando por todo el escenario

 **Damon y Jamie:** en el bajo el sádico el satanista el hijo de puta...Murdoc Niccals.(presentaron a Murdoc con insultos y de mas)

Salio Murdoc en calzones(yo traumatizado por hacerme la imagen mental)

 **Damon y Jamie:** y bueno creo que esta es una sorpresa no lo creen digo guitarrista rítmica Paula Cracker.(lo dijeron algo confundidos para el publico)

Salio Paula algo nerviosa de que le hicieran algo por lo que le hizo a 2-d pero de hecho la recibieron muy bien y todos los hombres le mostraron el pene(mi trauma mas grande que el de ver a Murdoc en calzones)

 **Murdoc:** quieren escuchar música de Gorillaz bueno pues esta canción la escribí yo mismo por mi amigo caído en paz descanse 2-d.(en ese momento todo el mundo saco sus encendedores y los prendieron estaban tocando en una convención de fumadores)

De ahí hasta en adelante tocarían con Murdoc y noodle en las voces principales y Paula en la guitarra rítmica

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC ESO ES TODO POR MI PARTE YO SOY CHUCHO CALDERON Y ESO FUE TODO DIGO YO SOY JOSE RIERA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**


End file.
